gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments
"COG" redirects here. For the Coalition's identification tags, see COG Tag. For the Coalition's soldiers, see Gear. Background The was at first a Socialist Governmental Faction theorized by Alexiy Desipich founded by Nassar EmbryGears of War:Jacinto Remnant pp 75 and his Allfathers through the eight principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. It was, however, weak and insignificant during the starting days of this government party. Everything was at peace and there were no real political issues to tend to, let alone gain credit for. However, everything changed after the Lightmass Process was developed by Dr. Helen Cooper. The originally useless Imulsion now became a cheap energy source. This process combined with Imulsion created so much energy that it meant the utter collapse of the economy. This made the less fortunate countries wage war for Imulsion, and thus began the Pendulum Wars.Gears of War Destroyed Beauty Standard and Symbols Gears of War:Aspho Fields pp 51 The Coalition's symbol is a Gear, which is supposedly to reference the word its shortened name forms, COG. A cog is another word for Gear. The symbol represents the machine and mutual support that gears have to do in ordered for the machine to work and go forward, like Serans in their struggle for to survive. Another symbol was an eagle siting on a gear. Government Structure The Coalition of Ordered Governments is headed by the Chairman who is elected by the Council of Sovereigns who govern from the House of Sovereigns in Ephyra city. During the Pendulum Wars the Chairman Dalyell had the legal rights to fight the Union of Independent Republics but did not have the powers of Chairman Richard Prescott during the Human-Locust War who used the Fortification Act to limit civil liberties and personal freedoms. One of the most important branch of the Locust-Human War era government is the COG Department of Conscription which handled the conscription of former Stranded.Last DayGears of War 2 The COG also had a civil protection serviceLast Day. The Department of Health ran the New Hope Research Facility before it shutdown.Gears of War 2 collectible After the E-Day, the COG still was able too manage the day and day bureaucracy with mayor Gerard Leland and Governor S.D. Garrand showing some forms of Democracy in the Post E-Day Coalition. Education All of the pre E-Day schools in the COG where government controlled, and heavily taught the principals of the Octus Canon. The schools in the COG taught basic education and the concept of unity for both people and nations. All students had to wear uniforms to remind them they are all the same. After E-Day the only purpose of schools was to keep kids from turning into random gangs on the streets of Jacinto.Gears of War:Aspho Fields Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars on Sera, it was responsible for peacekeeping and helping the needed, gaining strength and popularity rapidly, eventually becoming the chief political faction. 2009}} While the war raged on, the political party issued many decrees and acts that gained them credit as well as widespread fame. Their fame, however, lasted only a while as only shortly after the devastating 79-year conflict came to an end, the COG was faced with a new crisis: The Locust Horde and more specifically, the Locust-Human War. Emergence Day When the Locust Horde attacked on Emergence Day, the COG took quick action against their new enemy. The Locusts' surprise assault caught the COG off guard. They rallied to war only too late, with the Locust already dominating the majority of Sera's urban, military, and industrial centers. The COG leaders saw only one solution. They began by re-enacting the Fortification Act, which placed all surviving citizens under martial law. Then, the human leaders ordered the evacuation of all survivors to the Jacinto Plateau, a safe-haven from the Locust who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. Those unable to escape were issued the following message: Orbital laser weapons were fired on a scorched planet, burning away all Locust occupied areas -- and the unfortunate civilians who were unable to evacuate. Humans won the E-Day invasion, but at a terrible cost. Nearly 90% of Sera's surface was left a barren wasteland while the Locust, secure in their subterranean cavern homes, survived. The war would continue for over 15 long and bloody years.Gears of War 1 TrailerGears of War 2 intro The actions of the COG on E-Day would forever brand them Fascists in the eyes of the Stranded.Gears of War Military Strength Before the E-Day attack, the COG had numerous soldiers: ranging from elite commandos operating on the field, to standard Gears who fought on the front lines. The Coalition possessed vast armies and large navies, support by air corps. During the Pendulum War, men and women served side by side in the 79 year conflict. Every Gear had the necessary equipment and rations to support him or her on the field. The Coalition numbers were boosted from volunteers the Pesang people and troops from vassal nations. After the E-Day assault, the Coalition was forced to deny their enemy the advantage, and scorch the planet from orbiting Hammer of Dawn satellites, destroying all major population and military centers. After the retreat to Jacinto Plateau and leaving millions to die and thousands of military hardware behind, the COG's engineering corps were forced to get creative with little "kit" they had left. By the 14th year of the Human-Locust War the Coalition only had a few brigades left of troops, and a medium size population of a city and a undernourished engineering corpsGears of War:Aspho Fields pg 73Gears of War:Aspho Fields'' pp 128-129. With Stranded conscripts from Operation Lifeboat unable to boost the shrinking COG army force, High Command was forced to pardon hundreds or thousands of prisoners, levy the sick, young and the old into the Armed forces, and order all women to repopulate the rapidly decreasing populationGears of War:Destroyed Beauty pp 8. The COG Department of Conscription was created to deal with former StrandedLast Day. Vehicles 15 years of war has left the COG's only with a few working vehicles like the King Ravens, helicopters with side and frontal armaments, Armadillo Armored Personnel Carriers with side guns and a frontal door, Derricks, and the mighty Centaur Tanks. And the COG's Navy had downsized from their once mighty Carriers and Destroyers to Gunboats. APCs are sometimes equipped with a UV turret for protection from the Kryll. The Derricks use mounted Grindlifts to dig into the Hollow. There may be other vehicles used by the COG such as anti-air and artillery. and Derrick]] Fortification Act After the E-Day attack the Council of Sovereigns pass the Fortification ActDestroy Beauty. Which was highly popular (Only in COG control areas) but limit both personal freedoms but levy all able body men into the military and Ration all food stuffLast Day. And had the COG Department of Conscription handled all former Stranded and turn them into conscriptsLast DayGears of War 2. Women that can't give birth are place in either noncombat position as pilots or medics or take part in "war work" by working in factories and Hospitals. But some women enter "breeding farms" and receive extra rations for doing their part in repopulating the human race.Last DayGears of War:Aspho FieldsGears of War:Hollow. References Category:COG Category:Groups